


1

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Writing, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

John looked at the sleeping form in awe. He's never seen the slumbering of the man next to him. The soft snore from the raven haired man made John blush. John's eyes looked at the pink, plump, moist lips of his lover. Those warm, soft lips made John crave the feeling of their lips pressing together. The freckled man couldn't take it. He cupped the soft cheeks of his boyfriend and gently locked their lips together. "Alexander." Was barely audible when John said it, his mate's name. Their lips were now barely brushing, and John felt hot. He wanted to rip their clothes off and drive his cock into the tight heat of Alexander's hole. He wanted to watch the beautiful faces Alex made, and wanted to hear the sweet music of his love's moans. Such wonderful moans that John had memorized, and would use to jack off at work. Instead of waking Alex he gently spooned the writer and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
